


The Last Pureblood english version

by belanobre



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belanobre/pseuds/belanobre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero decided to destroy all pureblood. Now there's only one left. English version for the same fanfiction in portuguese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Pureblood english version

**Author's Note:**

> **The Last Pureblood (english version)**

**The Last Pureblood (english version)**

The Kuran mansion was blocked. The hunters in there were celebrating already. They have just killed all vampires functionaries and guards... Now there was only the prize to get...

"Do not get close to her! She's mine!'' – Said Kiryuu, the hunter association president. He opens the enter door from the big house. Many vampires that were inside of it got out to defend it. The grey hair experienced hunter shoots them all in an instant. _Where was she?_

Yuuki observed from the window all mess that the hunters were making in the garden, downstairs. In it she spent special moments with her husband. Now Kaname was dead, the association took him away from her five years ago. "Now they're looking for me… ''.

Nothing else mattered for her in that world, but she resisted being killed by anyone. Zero decided to destroy all pure-bloods long time ago. They're all gone; she was the only left... Her thoughts are interrupted because suddenly she notices someone else's presence in the same room.

"I'm waiting you for so long. '' – She said for the hunter. He points his gun.

"500 years ago my ancestor, Zero Kiryuu the legendary, decided to destroy all purebloods. When he died, his task was passed to his descendents, and they continued killing the purebloods, one by one. I'll have the honor to destroy the last of your kind.''

Yuuki wasn't scared, even with a gun pointed to her heart. She smiles. "You look like him...''. Then she feels the bullet piercing her. "Thank you'''

Her body was starting to fade away; tears were falling from her eyes. When her husband died, she has survived just for this day. She couldn't be killed by anyone, only by the one that had Zero's blood in the veins...

She had lived a long life, but nothing else mattered for her in that world. Now all she could do was to join the people she loved. Her parents, the headmaster, her friends and mostly, Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu.


End file.
